


Per una semplice vittoria

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Per una semplice vittoriaFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: GhiaccioChallenge: WitoberGenere: Slice of life, Shounen-aiLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comhttps://www.dafont.com/it/windsong.font?text=Per+una+semplice+vittoria
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Per una semplice vittoria

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Per una semplice vittoria  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Ghiaccio  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> https://www.dafont.com/it/windsong.font?text=Per+una+semplice+vittoria

Era mai possibilità che Tezuka continuasse a sforzarsi oltre le sue possibilità? Il suo corpo aveva dei limiti e doveva saperlo bene, ma a quanto sembrava anche quel giorno voleva dare prova della sua caparbietà allenandosi nonostante il dolore al ginocchio.  
E pensare che quello era solamente un allenamento e non una vera partita, Atobe continuava a non capire del perché si sforzasse così anche quando, come il quel periodo, non c’erano tornei ai quali partecipare.  
«Per oggi non credi di poterti fermare?»  
«Sono stato in condizioni peggiori»  
Erano vere quelle parole però sembrava non voler capire cosa rischiasse, e se un infortunio avrebbe precluso la sua ascesa definitivamente? Non ci pensava? Era davvero disposto a tutto per una semplice vittoria questo lo sapeva, ma per un allenamento no, non poteva gettare così la sua carriera .  
«Almeno mettiti un po’ di ghiaccio»  
«Mi devo allenare!»  
Non riusciva nemmeno a camminare, come poteva penare di continuare? Dovette intervenire lui e bloccarlo con la racchetta.  
«Basta Tezuka, stai esagerando»  
«Perché ti preoccupi in questo modo?»  
«Perché ti amo e dovresti saperlo»  
Atobe non seppe dire se furono le sue parole, ma Tezuka alla fine si sedette sulla panca e prese finalmente la borsa con il ghiaccio che gli aveva preparato.  
«Atobe, questo non è nulla di preoccupante»  
«Io sarò sempre in pensiero per te»  
«Esagerato»


End file.
